The present invention is related to a solar house which can be cool in summer and kept warm in winter with out energy such as electricity or petrol.
A conventional structure such as a drying house or a workhouse requires cooling facilities in the summer to cool and heating facilities in the winter to warm. Such cooling and heating facilities are expensive to install and, due to the high cost of energy, costly to operate, especially if the structure is relatively large.
An object of the present invention is to provide a solar house or structure which is inexpensive to manufacture and yet functions effectively to heat and cool the inside area thereof.